Communication
by SaKuRa-xiin
Summary: Sakura can't speak, and Gaara has a past regarding that. What happens when the two meet and become friends? Lousy summary T.T GaaraxSakura GaaxSaku SakuxGaa SakuraxGaara
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people. I'm sorry for not updating for so long, but finally, the school holidays are here and the activities all finished, so here I am! Ahahahahahahaha!**

**.. To tell you guys, I'm stopping the two previous stories. I plan on making better new stories! Sorry to the people who love those stories. **

Me: So here I am! And my helper for this story is..

Deidara: Yo, un!

Me: DEIDEI! anyways on to the story.

Deidara: The main characters here are Sakura and Gaara, un!

Me: This story is SakuraxGaara so if you don't like it, too bad. :D

Deidara: She so does not own Naruto, un.

--

**Communication**

**C**hapter 1

_She stood in the middle of the road, picking up her favourite toy which she dropped._

_She hears her name being called desperately, and looks up, to her dismay._

_After an ear-piercing scream escaped from her mouth, she tried to call out for her mother but no words seem to come out as she fell into an abyss of darkness._

_Her life was changed forever, both for the good and bad._

_--_

Sakura walked into school, carrying her books and giving a smile to everyone. She had bubblegum-coloured hair, emerald eyes and brilliant looks. There was not much of a flaw to her, except the problem that she was mute...

"Hey Sakura!" A blonde waved, causing many boys to gape at her as she walked over to Sakura.

_Hi Ino-chan!_ Sakura held up her notebook, with those words neatly scribbled on it.

"Ne ne, have you seen the new transfer students? One of them is so totally hot!" Ino exclaimed, her eyes glittering brightly. "He got popular the moment he walked in the school gates!"

Sakura arched an eyebrow. She wasn't particularly interested in popular boys.

But in this case, she had a feeling something was going to change her life forever.. again.

--

"You are late, Haruno-san, Yamanaka-san!" Kakashi, their teacher, bellowed. _But isn't he late all the time too? _Sakura thought, pouting.

"We've already introduced the transfer student that's in our class. Go ask for his name yourself." Kakashi muttered under his face mask, and continued teaching. Sakura quickly walked back to her seat, and was about to place her files at the empty seat beside her until she realised somebody was sitting there. She almost dumped her bag on him! Placing her files underneath the table, she sat down, but it was obvious that she was nervous. But wait, she wasn't the only one nervous 'cause the whole class seemed to be shifting their tables away...

_What the hell is he doing here? Oh wait, he's the transfer student. But why is he sitting here?! But it is basic courtesy to introduce myself so.. better write him a note._

She took out a piece of paper, scribbled on it and passed it to him.

_Hello! I'm Haruno Sakura. Since I was late, would you mind telling me your name? _

The whole class tensed as the boy took his pen out and wrote something on it.

_Gaara. _

Sakura looked at the neat handwriting and smiled. He must be a nice guy!

_I'm sorry to say, but I'm a m-  
_

Sakura gasped at what she wrote. How can she tell him? She can't make a bad impression. Taking out an eraser, she erased what she had written. But the redhead already saw it.

--

Sakura walked towards the lunchroom alone. Ino had to run some errands for the teacher, so she told her to go ahead first.

Being such a pretty girl, she should have countless of friends. But because she was mute, nobody wanted to talk to her. Soon she was known as a bitch, for unknown reasons.

She grabbed her lunch and went to sit down at her usual place, but only to find a group of girls sitting on the bench already, chatting happily. When they saw her, they all gave her a look-who's-here look, and continued laughing, this time smugly.

_Another lunch in the library, huh? _Sakura sighed as she headed there.

"You eat in the library?" A voice asked. Sakura turned around to see Gaara, holding his lunch too.

_Why are you here? _Sakura gave a questioning look, but didn't really expect him to answer.

".. I don't think I can eat peacefully with so much noise out there. And those girls." He rolled his eyes.

Sakura gave a small smile, and sat down on one of the tables. She looked around, and sighed. _It's better in here with air condition then outside with those crazy fangirls. _

"Well, it is better in here." Gaara muttered, and took a bite out of his lunch. Sakura started on her lunch too, but she was actually studying him. He wore eyeliner, enhancing his green eyes. His muscles trailed him arms and his light red hair looked like the cute little plushie at home that she loved to ruffle the hair. Now she wanted to ruffle his hair!

".. What the hell are you doing?" Gaara asked, sweatdropping anime style. She didn't realise she was actually doing it! She drew her hand back, and bowed as apology, a little too low, hence whacking her head on the table.

This caused the seniors that were browsing for books to look at her, and some boys even walked over to her.

"Hey cutie, you're pretty, want to skip classes with us?" One of them said, grabbing her waist and pulling her closer to himself.

_Darn, not them again! _She tried to refuse, but of course that didn't work. "I'll take the silence as a yes." The guy said, and started pulling her away.

Gaara stared, with almost no expression on his face.

The guy started licking his lips, and brought them down to kiss her. Sakura could feel his tongue in her mouth! _Ew ew ew ewwww! Gaara, do something!_

_Crash!_ Sakura fell to the ground. She opened her eyes, only to find the boy flung meters away, hitting a bookshelf. The rest took a look at him, then Gaara, and ran away, squealing in fright like girls.

"Well, you told me to do something." Gaara muttered, He held out a hand. "Let's go."

She beamed at him, and accepted his hand. _Thank..._

"No need to thank me, they were weak anyway," He said, turning away from her. "You did see the way they ran away, right?"

Sakura had to resist the urge to burst out in laughter (silent laughing? o.o) but stopped for a second.

_How was he able to understand me?  
_

--

Me: And so the first chap is done!

Deidara: This is a somewhat beta, un! So it's short, un.

Me: Please review and say if I ought to continue this! :D

Deidara: She hopes to get at least 3 reviews, un. So pathetic, un?

Me: Don't be so meeeaaaannn!

Deidara&Me: See you on the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**Uwah, I love the five reviewers! Oh loyal people! Lol.**

**Anyways, thanks so much for reviewing! It's over my expectations, ahaha!**

**Oh and sorry for putting it as complete, I didn't notice. T.T**

**I'm sooooo continuing it! Yayness!**

**And Gaara is a little teensy OOC, 'cause I can't seem to fit his character in here!! Arghhh!!**

Me: So let's go on with da story! Urhh. Headachheee!

Deidara: She oh so happy right now, un.

Me: Don't be meeeean! Oh wait you weren't.

Deidara: .. She does not own Naruto, un!

Me: But I own a Naruto wallet, a Sakura keychain, a Gaara plushie, another Gaara plushie and...

Deidara: Uhh, enjoy the chapter, un.

--

**Communication**

**C**hapter 2

".. And so, 1 + 1 equals 2 and if you add 1 to 2 it becomes 3 ...(random!!)" Kakashi repeated, obviously aware that the class wasn't even listening.

_Dring!_

"Ah, the heavenly bell," Kakashi muttered, and placed his textbook on the table. "Scram people, scram!"

Ino ran over to Sakura. "Sorry, Sakura! I need to do some crappy stuff for the teacher again, so I can't eat lunch with you..." She went all teary-eyed, making boys nearby to stare at her irresistible cuteness.

_It's alright, Ino! _She patted her back and grinned. Giving a quick wave to Ino who sped off, she headed to get her lunch.

_I wonder if Gaara has made any friends... _She thought, and almost giggled (silent giggling ?? o.o) at the thought of Gaara hanging out with the goth gang.

She waited patiently in the queue.

_Splash! _Someone literally dropped his or her drink on her. Drenched from head to toe, it was obvious there were more than one person who dumped water on her. Sakura ignored this and continued walking, but slipped because of the wet floor.

"Look, what a stupid bitch she is... Trying to steal Gaara from us!" The leader of the recently formed Gaara fan club shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Sakura.

Used to this, she stood up, dusted herself and picked up her lunch. She walked away without a word, of course, and this caused the girl to erupt into flames. "Listen, you bitch! Gaara is mine! So stay away from him!" Grabbing her plate, she threw it at Sakura. But before it even reached her, someone grabbed it like a Frisbee. (no it's not Kiba and Akamaru, lol!)

The fan girls backed away and Sakura spun around. "G-gaara-sama! I-I was just trying to get rid of this annoying freak for yo-!" The girl was interrupted by a deadly glare of his. The tension in the air was terrifying. Everyone in the cafeteria was staring at the scene before them.

"She is not annoying," He muttered, then simply dropped the plate. It smashed into pieces, causing the fan girls to flinch and run away in fright.

Gaara turned away from them and held Sakura's hands, pulling her away.

--

Sakura managed a weak smile. _Thanks again..._

"It's fine." He took a look at her tray. "So there's an apple, spilled carrot juice and some salad for your lunch... Great diet." He earned a whack from Sakura's notebook.

Smiling, Sakura held out the apple for him while she started on the salad.

Another awkward silence.

_Gaara, how are you able to understand me, huh? _Sakura wrote neatly on her notebook.

He seemed to be in deep thought, and finally answered. "Your expression," He pointed a finger at her face and circled it. "It gives all your thoughts away."

He then tapped on his chin. "And I don't know why, but I can guess what you're thinking, maybe." He bit on his apple calmly, but Sakura's face was as red as a tomato.

_No way! How can he tell? Even Ino can't.. Eek! What if he can also sense.. feelings? Noo!_

_--_

"So, people, remember, the deadline for this project is next month, and it's on cute little animals!" Kakashi emphasized on the 'animals'. "So don't give me crap about what Pegasus or dragon. It gotta be _real_."

The class uttered a chorus of 'ehh's.

"No buts! I'm giving you the rest of the day to find a partner and get your basic information. Scram now!" Kakashi shooed the class away, and took out his perverted book out to read. Rolling her eyes, Sakura forgot about the idea of partners and went to the library to find her information.

--

_Let's see.. Cats, kitties, kitty, oh there it is! _Sakura thought to herself. She was researching on cats(because I LOOOVVEE cats. :D). She tiptoed and pulled out a book from the shelve, but unfortunately, the book beside it was pulled out too, but Sakura didn't have an extra hand to catch it. _I'm so getting a bruise later.._

"Careful there." Gaara and his soothing voice appeared, just in time to catch the falling book.

_What the?! Do you have a Sakura-is-in-trouble radar?! _Sakura thought furiously, obviously stunned that he suddenly appeared.

"No I don't, I just happened to be at the same place as you." Gaara said, putting the book back in its original place. "You like cats?"

(No she doesn't, I just made her like cats. MUAHAHAHA.) She nodded her head, her pink hair bobbing up and down.

Spotting the encyclopedia of cats jutting out of another shelf, she walked briskly towards it, not noticing the puddle of water.

So she slipped.

"Not again," Gaara rolled his eyes in mock frustration and held out his free hand to catch her. She fell straight into his arms, dropping the books she held.

Her eyes burned with hatred. _Who the hell would pour water in the library??_

Not far from there, a camera's _snap_ was heard.

--

Me: IT'S A CLIFFIE!! Right?

Deidara: The thing with the camera will be explained later in the chapters, so **Yume**, don't ask, un!!

Me: She gave me ideas too. Some which linked to Pein.. But of course I won't use that.

Me: And also, please tell me whether it's too short of something. 'Cause I think it is.. but I have no more ideas how to 'extend' it!! T.T

Deidara&Me: Read&Review (un)!


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks a lot to these reviewers:**

**-**

**The Authoress of Heartbreak**

Me :Thanks a lot! Anyways, Dei will be bribed if you give him some cookies, but I dunno about Sasori. T.T

Dei: I-I DON't GET BRIBED BY COOKIES, un!!

Me: And we all know he's lying. (smug look)

**-**

**QueenThayet12990**

Me: You know, almost all my friends are grammar freaks! That's why even if I make one tiny little mistake they all come rushing to me with choppers. D: and I don't think it's stupid. (:

Dei: I hope they kill you soon, un.

Me: (twitch) Anyways, thanks a lot for reviewing too :D

**-**

**UchihaxHyuuga**

Me: She's my godsis so all is fine. :D

Dei: Go read her stories, un. They suck, un.

-Dei found smashed against a truck-

Me: Gee, I wonder who did that? :D (fan girls don't kill me plssss T.T)

**-**

**And thanks to all the rest who reviewed too! I'm too lazy to copy and paste the names. **

**Ahahaha! Thanks anyways!**

--

**Communication**

**C**hapter 3

(few days later :D)

"Hi pinky!"

"Yo cutie!"

"Let's go have some fun, little girl!"

_I just **had** to use this road.. _Sakura smacked herself with her books. _Where all the delinquents gather to skip class.._

More teasing continued, and suddenly she had an idea. Imitating Gaara!

She took a deep breath, then focused on one of the boys who tried to touch her butt.

She whirled around, death-glaring the boy to, well, death. The unlucky guy whimpered, and started chanting 'I'm sorry me highness!'. Other boys who seen this also started getting on their knees and begging for mercy.

Obviously pleased, Sakura paraded through them. _I didn't expect them to be so cowardly! _She thought smugly as she smirked.

"... You learnt that from me, right?" Gaara appeared behind her, causing her minuscule hairs to all stand up.

She gave him a nervous smile. _At this rate, you can be my bodyguard already!_

"Then why don't I be one?" Gaara smirked. (he smirked!! omfg!!)

_?!_ Confusion and shock were written all over her face.

"Everybody thinks we're a couple already, so why don't I be your temporary boyfriend? To protect you from those boys and crazy fan girls." He said with much ease, as if it didn't mean anything at all.

Sakura's mouth dropped open. She shook her head vigorously, rejecting the offer that seemed too good to be true for fan girls (MEEEEE). She pointed to a random group of sluts, then did the beheading motion with her hands.

Gaara stifled a laugh. "Well I guess you are right. They will haunt you day and night, cut your hair off when you sleep, pour mud all over you, curse you with the voodoo dolls I saw them holding, put ants in your food, drop nasty notes in your locker..."

Sakura fainted.

--

White walls shone their ethereal light on Sakura. She was lying down, and a sheet of warmness was engulfing her.

_What the... _Then she snapped open her eyes. _Am I dead?!_

"No, you are in the nurses' office you idiot." Gaara's welcoming voice which was dripping with sarcasm. "You fainted when I mentioned about those-"

Sakura shut him up by throwing a pillow at him with her inhuman strength.

_Oh yeah! _She took out her notebook and wrote on it. _I haven't got a partner for the project, have you? _

"No." He stated simply, placing the pillow back.

_So since we're both researching about the same thing, how about we be partners? _

"That's fine." He said as if he was trying not to burst out screaming "YESSS! OF COURSE!!".

_That's settled then! Why not we go to my house to do it then? _

"Any thing's fine," He arched an eyebrow. "You decide."

_So let's head back to class! :D_

--

"Haruno! You fell and knocked your head, is that right?" Kakashi questioned, when Sakura and Gaara went back to class.

_That's your excuse? _Sakura gave a oh-how-wonderful look to Gaara. She nodded to the teacher, then headed back to her seat.

--

"_Dad, aren't we going to help her?" A small boy asked, terrified._

"_N-no, we aren't. We can't. Hold on tight, son. I'm gonna go as fast as I can." The man in the driver's seat muttered frantically, as if his life depended on the wheels of the car. _

"_But she's –" _

"_Shut up! It wasn't on purpose, it wasn't on purpose!" The man sounded desperate, as if he had done a unforgivable act. _

_He did. _

_The girl was on the ground, bleeding to her death. She was clutching her soft toy tightly, and mouthing the words ''Save me". The boy couldn't help but feel guilty. _

_When he grew up, his father died of a disease. But he would never forget the crime his father had done._

(OHMYGOD it sounds so cheesy .. T.T)

_--_

_Why am I thinking of this now? _Gaara rubbed his temples in frustration. _The girl has the same pink hair as her.. That's why._

_Many girls have pink hair! ... I think._

"Gaara! Pay attention and stop looking at Haruno, thanks a lot!" Kakashi grumbled, catching him glancing at Sakura. "Sheesh, teenagers these days.." The students snickered.

Being dense, Sakura had no idea what Kakashi was talking about.

Gaara growled, flipping open his textbook.

"... So as I was saying, people usually wake up from comas by themselves, but if they have the support of their loved ones, they may wake up more quickly. Same goes to any other handicap who may recover faster.

The whole class stared at Sakura.

"Well, don't look at her like that! She's an exception though. It was due to an –" Kakashi paused, then took a look at the clock. "Wow, look at the time! Lessons are over. Well, as you know, time flies while you're having fun." He gave a slight chuckle and walked out of the class.

_Due to a what? Damn you Kakashi, can't you finish what you have started... _Gaara thought furiously. "I won't believe if it's her..."

--

Me: Okay... the ending's cheesy.

Deidara: Did anyone say cheese, un?

Me: Um, me?

Deidara: I WANT CHEESEEE, UN! :3

Me: That was random. o.o Anyways... I'm sorry if it's too short 'cause I don't have anymore ideas. T.T

Dei&Me: We want cheese! (un) I mean .. Read and review! (un)


End file.
